


Sakuranosuke

by Corinne K (Corinne_K)



Series: Borrowed Scenery [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homoeroticism, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Ukitake is not dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinne_K/pseuds/Corinne%20K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story went to the roof, pulled its hat over its eyes and blissfully snoozed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flower of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Ninja-san goes home". This is heavily "AU" on all that relates to Ukitake's life post chapter 616. All the rest is fairly canon-compliant.

“Ohana, why?” 

To the world at large, the young lieutenant of the 8th division is asleep on the roof of his barracks. An eccentricity allowed to one of such noble lineage, a Kyouraku, no less. 

“Yare, yare… Still sulking over your little friend’s escapade… Sakuranosuke?” 

The demon cradles his head on her lap and rubs circles on his cheeks with the tips of her claws.  

“I can’t stop him. I won’t stop him.” 

She hums and bends down to kiss his forehead. Her purple locks are like stiff wires when they graze his skin. 

“But I can’t stop this either…” He lays a hand on his chest and rumples the fabric over his heart, mimicking the extraction of the organ from its cavity. 

“And it’s not the first time… is it?” She basks in the renewed agony her words inflict, and she grins. 

“No, it is not, my sadistic mistress.” 

She unleashes a throaty laugh.  

“You should have claimed him by now.” 

“What do you mean?”  

“Brand him yours.” She whispers. 

“I'm a bit late for that...” 

She nods, knowingly. 

“And _there_ is your reason.” 

His eyes open to the scarlet sky, the pale gold clouds gliding overhead, his inner hell. 

“He needs to see everything, feel everything. He’s curious, restless and…” 

“Desperate…” 

“Perhaps… But you see, he is not mine to own, never will be.” 

She tucks his head under her generous bosom and runs her palms down his broad chest. 

“… To think that you were such a pup when we first met…” 

“Ohana…” 

She slaps his face, puts on a grimace. 

“Once is enough!” 

He looks at her and smiles. He can’t quite grasp the nature of his affection for this creature, but without realizing it, he is moving. His elbows, and then his palms, support his weight, and in an instant his upper body is upright. He brings his mouth to the base of her neck and nibbles at the pale skin. There is a low growl and she pins him down. 

“But we had an understanding…” He objects. 

“Is that what you tell all the others?” 

“You are my only woman.” 

She softens her hold on his chest, turns it into a caress. Her eyes leave him, to stare at the strange sky that they share. 

“And _he_ will always be your only man.” 

 

- 

 

The moment he stepped through the gate, into the world of the living, he noticed the change in the atmosphere, from dry warm to misty chill. 

He transferred the bundle from his back to his front and wrapped Ryuhei - innocent, clever, sleeping Ryuhei - in his tattered kimono. 

At the turn of the corner, entering their street of walled residences, he saw her. Her slender figure was all worry. She grabbed her shoulder with one hand and clutched the small electronic device with the other. She was barefoot and cold, wearing a simple loose dress and wrapped in a shawl.  

"Good evenin' lovely lady. Delivery for you..." 

She jumped at his words and ran to meet him. When her eyes found the sleeping face buried in colourful silks, she sighed.   

"Ryuhei! Is he alright?" 

"Hi mom... I'm sorry, I was playing with uncle Shun, and... Awwww..." 

A deep yawn put an end to the explanation and heavy lids slid back into place. 

"I'm sorry, I should have sent word..." 

 His voice was low and apologetic, but an answer did not come, as her focus was now on the palm sized machine that she was now pressing to her ear.

"He's here, you can come back... I'll tell you later... Yes, he's alright, don’t worry, drive safe", and almost inaudibly, "I love you too." 

And the small square of light went dark. She tucked it in her pocket. 

"Come inside. It's cold." 

"Was that...?" 

"Jūshirō... Yes. He went looking for this little rascal in the nearby towns..." 

They entered the house, and Shunsui noticed it was pretty much unchanged. His gaze gravitated to where Sogyo no Kotowari used to rest. He frowned at the empty stand, and it didn't go unnoticed. 

"He took them... We were worried." 

"Has there been hollow activity around here?" 

"No... But his reiatsu is rising. We were scared it might attract something..." They lay the child on a pile of cushions, then try to replace the kimono with a blanket but he clings to it, so they let him be. The house is warm and homey, so he won't go cold.

"He's in this phase... The other day he ran off after school. They were having a lesson about Nara, so he got curious and wanted to see the big Buddha and the deer... Luckily one of the park's rangers noticed him and called us."

"Like father, like son..." He mused. 

"Of course on that weekend we all went on a field trip! Not just Nara, but Kobe and Osaka too! I think we spoil him rotten, don't you think?" 

"I think it's understandable..." 

Their eyes met for the first time and they offered each other a warm smile. 

"Can I fetch you something to eat or drink? Tea? Sake? Or... Even better - have dinner with us! Yes, yes, I will put something together while we wait for Jūshirō to return..." 

"Oh, that's lovely but I didn't come in a gigai... In fact I think I'll head off soon." 

"But... Wait for him at least." She pleaded. "He thinks about you a lot..." 

"Yeah. I think about him too..." 

Silence came upon them. She looked down and away, and bit her lip. He forced himself to smile. 

"Well, I would take you up on that dinner offer some time, though. Tell you what, I'll take off now and let you two settle this little situation here, and we can schedule a dinner date at a time that is good for all of us..." 

"Alright, if you must..." She admitted, eyes still low. 

They stood up and he took her hand to lay a chaste kiss on the tips of her fingers. He might say he did it on a whim, but he couldn’t help but acknowledge the strange kind of affection he felt for the woman. She let her hand linger in his, and gave it a little squeeze. He answered with a nod and walked out the door as she held it open for him. 

As far as he knew, no urgent tasks awaited on the other side, so he didn't open the gate right away. In a breath of shunpo, he leapt to the top of Kyoto Tower, the flying saucer-like structure opposite the main station.  

'As dark as ever, like a hidden gem...' He mused, as he tried to make out the contours of roofs, the shades of the hills. A cluster of light by the river signaled the old entertainment district, conjuring memories of the not so appropriate kind. He closed his eyes to the landscape and took in the misty air of the night. And that's when he sensed several bursts of reiatsu. Hollows to the west... A tinge of worry hit him. 

'Still haunted after all these years...' 

His squad had been among those sent to Hiroshima, 70 years ago, to rule in the chaos that soared unseen, beneath the chaos witnessed by the living. 

'Aye, let us go.' He whispered as he jumped from the tower and took off midair. 'It will be good to let off some steam... Don't you think, flower of mine?' 

- 

When he reached Hiroshima the air was thick with hollow reiatsu. He slowed down to survey the area. There were shinigami already on the scene. He could feel their movement and positions. They were organized by power and specialty, and moved in unison as if dots in a grid. It was a familiar pattern and he found himself drifting to the front line, to... his place... 

He drew his swords and unleashed their power. There was a cluster of strong hollows ahead. He sprinted and picked up speed, intending to plunge head on.  

'This can be fun.' 

But the big wave of power was slashed and burst into small bubbles that quickly faded. A white shock of cloth dashed past him, a familiar pair of bespectacled eyes locking his for an instant, before pressing forward once more, spear in hand. One more set of powerful slashes, and she landed gracefully on a rooftop.  

"What are you doing here _old hentai_? No work to do at the first?" 

"I believe that haori belongs to me, young lady." 

"Couldn't tell... All I ever saw was that tacky pink thing of yours." 

"Why do you have to be so mean, Lisa-chan..." 

"Shh. There's more. What are you looking at? Came all this way, might as well help out." 

"I'll cover your left." He shrugged,

"Very well. Let's go, Kyouraku." 

 

 


	2. Interlude: An Autumn's Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Ukitake and Kyoraku's early days in the Gotei 13. Ukitake is back from a mission and they retreat to a secluded Rukongai hut to spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not supposed to be this long or be up this early... but a rainy Saturday afternoon happened. Although posted as part of this story / series, it can be read as a one-shot. Enjoy!

It was a peaceful autumn afternoon. Grey shards of storm came and went across the sky. The earth breathed its musky breath and the green leaves in the garden wept leftover tears of rain.

“Maybe someday we could build one inside the walls…”

_We_ – the sound of that word on the other man’s lips made him smile against the shoulder he was nuzzling. 

“Build what, handsome?” – he propped his head from the pillow they were sharing, laying on their side, bare back against naked chest.

“A garden, a pond for fish to live, a hut for us to rest.”

“Hmmm… I like that. Why don’t you become a captain? Then you can refurbish the grounds of your division at will…”

The skinny shoulders shook in a tiny giggle.

“Why don’t you?”

“Too troublesome?” he shrugged. 

A sigh and another giggle were the only reactions. He knew the body in his arms was beyond tired, having just returned from a mission, but still the man struggled to stay awake. He buried his lips in the fragrant nape of the neck and smoothed the shoulder length white locks. It had taken them so long. Years of insecurities and soul searching… But they had reached home, a home of trust and love, a place of peace. 

“I love you.” He whispered, half expecting the other to be asleep.

“I love you too Shunsui.”

They both stayed quiet as if unwilling to mar that perfect moment, Jūshirō curled up and limp, Shunsui protectively lying behind him, nose still touching the slender neck, and one hand idly rubbing feather light circles on the other man’s thigh. After a while Shunsui was himself drifting into slumber, his ministrations becoming slower and more irregular. But a sudden grip on his wrist brought him back to alertness. His lids shot open to let in the form that languidly rolled over to face him. Green half-lidded eyes spoke not of sleep or tiredness. They sought his with an urgency that little befitted that lazy afternoon. And then his lips came forth, telling tales of desire in a hot, breathless assault. Further down, a very clear proposal shaped itself.

He was more than up for it, all the longing of the past weeks materializing into a corresponding stiffness, but he debated. With the warmth of those lips, of that clever tongue wreaking havoc on all his senses, he stoically considered. ‘We just did it. He is tired. He will be sore and grumpy. I should stop it. But that would be stupid. He would be grumpier. Or feel rejected which is worse. And hell I want it. Unless…’ And a decision emerged from his inner chatter. He softly nudged at a shoulder and made it roll onto the mat, then he proceeded to straddle the lithe body beneath him.

He leaned down to kiss and be kissed, one hand supporting his weight, the other gently cupping Jūshirō’s cheek. He would keep this simple, gentle and loving. He heard a whimper of surprise when he offered his fingers for the other to kiss and brought them to his own body. This was not how their love-making usually went. They had done it a few times for the sake of experimentation, but the other way around somehow always felt more comfortable for both. And still, on that rainy afternoon, cooped in their little hideout, it felt so right that his heart wanted to bore a whole through his ribcage and flutter away.

And so he lowered his weight, controlling the fall with his solid as iron glutes and hamstrings, easing into the stretch, relaxing against the turmoil in his core.

“Thank you.” The other man said, right before closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

He began sliding up and down - up in a breath, down in a slow controlled fall. He, too, threw his head back, holding back to avoid getting hasty and rough. He worshipped that skinny body to the point of nausea. He contracted himself, ripping a moan out of the other man’s throat, then he rolled, and rolled. This earned him a pair of hands on his thighs, coaxing, urging, setting the pace. Once satisfied, they shifted their grip to another body part that craved attention. He looked down and smirked. Jūshirō smirked back, and his eyes were open, awake yet abandoned.

The friction on the outside made him contract on the inside, and he felt the other man stiffen and twitch. His lips parted to let out the moans that had lined up inside. The sight of him would have been a treat to any bystander. A proud lieutenant of the Gotei 13, the second son of an ancient noble house, all sweaty and lewd, impaling himself on a comrade’s cock. It might have mattered to a younger, more uncertain version of himself. With time, though, with the twists and turns of that relationship, he had come to a state of abandon where anything they might do, anything that might happen between them lost its meaning faced with the sound of those words – _I love you too, Shunsui_.

The lighter body bucked under his weight, the until then so still hips thrust upwards. He pushed down to meet them. Yes, only him. He could not imagine sharing this physical togetherness with anyone else. ‘Only Jūshirō can have the inside of me… all of it…’ Pulled and fucked and deep in thought, Shunsui found himself at the tipping point, and with a feeling of unfamiliar heat spilling within, he surrendered.

There was not much more than half a bucket of water and a few towels in their makeshift bathing area outside the hut. They dipped a towel in the recipient and took turns wiping sweat and semen from each other’s body. With the remaining liquid Jūshirō asked for a hair rinse.

“You’ll get sick…”

“We can start a fire.”

“Alright then.”

Shunsui tipped the bucket unceremoniously over his lover’s head, then proceeded to untangle the thin straight strands with his fingers, squeezing the cold water out. As he carried on, a pair of arms encircled his waist, forehead leaning closer towards his chest. He momentarily quit his labors to return the embrace. Then, the forehead left his chest and green eyes sought his.

“I wish we could be like this forever, Shunsui…”

“We will be like this forever.”

A chuckle, and the beautiful pair of eyes dipped down once again. But Shunsui’s fingers were pulling them up again by the chin. Even though water was still dripping from his hair, Shunsui could swear it was mist he saw in his lover’s eyes. 

“I won’t let it take you, Jūshirō, I swear. I will fight it, and no matter what it is or might do, I will kill it.”

“Shunsui, don’t talk nonsense, that’s not how it works.”

He swallowed, that was indeed not the way to handle this. So, as the proficient military strategist that he was, he changed tactic.

“Tell you what, pretty boy. I bet that hair of yours can outgrow mine over time. What do you say? Let’s make it a bet? We grow out our hair and for as long as we live, we will not cut it.”

The beautiful wistful eyes blinked and a small smile crept through, though it was immediately replaced with a frown.

“Only you to come up with something like that… it will be troublesome to maintain…” the lighter man complained, but Shunsui knew he would eventually give in.

“Please…” he insisted…

“Alright, alright, I’m in. I have the advantage anyway… mine doesn’t curl.”

“Ouch. Always on the loss.” He whined, but his hand was already rising and seeking Jūshirō’s, interlacing fingers, palm with palm. “So it’s a deal. Old and hairy together.”

That last tirade finally accomplished the goal of it all. Even if a little halfheartedly, Jūshirō laughed.

“Yes, old and hairy with you. Always.”


	3. Kanpai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa Yadomaru is the best drinking buddy.

Lisa Yadomaru had not expected the arrival of her former captain at the battle scene.

During their earlier collaboration in the 8th division, their battle chemistry had been outstanding, and it pleased her to repeat the experience, though in different circumstances.

The hollows in Hiroshima kept them busy for a while. After that, when the ground was clear, they went back to Sereitei and straight to one his designated watering holes.

  
If a warrior's heart is laid bare in battle, that night Kyoraku's was dark. But it was so hard to strip the man of his theatrical ways that even Lisa couldn't always tell when something was truly brewing in that ancient soul. Then again, ever since she returned to the Sereitei, some time after the war ended, he had always seemed somewhere in between. Lazy or truly tired, sad or stylishly wistful, goofy or happy... The shifts were sometimes so subtle it was impossible to read.

  
The first two carafes of warm sake got the institutional talk out of the way, so, at the first sips of the third, she got down to business-

  
"I take it that bumping into you in the world of the living means you finally paid him a visit."

  
With that starter, the whole story came out easily. The narrative emphasized the Ukitake kid's skills and wits, the bravery of crossing the dangai by himself, and generally how pleasant it all had been until he returned the kid and found that Ukitake and the wifey were worried sick...

'Right...' Obviously, Lisa knew better.

  
"If you keep flogging yourself you'll be the only one getting bruised, you know..."

  
"My Lisa-chan-taicho is worried about me... I'm a bit embarrassed."

  
"And I don't know why I should care anyway. But let me give just this one piece of advice-"

  
"Lisa, I'm f-"

  
"Kyoraku..." And she pressed her face forward, almost touching his, seriousness in her expression - "you need to get laid."

  
He squinted as if he didn't hear, then he gave one of his guttural laughs.

  
"That is a sound piece of wisdom, my dear. However... Don't come at me all high and mighty now that you have a little friend, because I know you also went about it solo for quite a while."

  
He called for it, and he got it. A full, flat-handed slap on his face.

  
"How vulgar!"

  
He just grinned and tapped his index finger on an imaginary telegraph.

  
"Oh that's how you thank me? Very well, I shall say more. As consideration for your training and mentoring throughout the years, I am willing to allow you into my bedchamber, with company... Since you're so desperate!"

  
"Oh my! That's awfully considerate, but I must decline. I am not sure I am up to the challenges you and Kotetsu taicho might put me through..."

  
"Are you scared?"

  
"Of course not." His eye gleamed. There was nothing that Kyoraku Shunsui enjoyed more than a challenge. "So, just out of academic curiosity... May I know what sorts of mischief would you ladies like to do to me?"

  
"You would be disappointed at my lack of creativity, but I believe Isa would be curious to try the virtues of healing kido on certain types of injuries..."

  
"It's always the quiet ones..."

  
The fact is, the slur of images that flooded his mind had a surprising appeal. A warmth began to build around his groin.

  
"You are such a tease..." He brought his finger to her face and caressed her cheek. She held his hand and kissed it softly.

  
"And you are a good soul and a dear friend. Let me help you Kyoraku."

  
He closed is eye and a little blush grazed his sturdy features. So atypical to hear those words coming from where they came...

  
"So..." She pressed on - "do you have a boner yet?"

  
With that, Shunsui had coughing fit that could rival one of Jūshirō's bad days... And she laughed, an open, evil laughter.

  
"Lisa-Chan, I almost died here."

  
"Serves you well."

  
"Lisa, maybe I sound like a maiden, but... I'm not prepared to move on just yet. In truth, the thought has come to me that with my age and position maybe I'd better settle for a more ascetic life style..."

  
"That last part is bulshit. But if you can't move on then don't."

  
By her tone, Shunsui was honestly expecting a pearl of wisdom, but that tirade just left him puzzled.

  
"Y-yes...?"

  
"Go back to him!"

  
"What?"

  
"Well, I don't think he'll turn you down, and the wifey is all chillax about it, isn't she? Then why not?"

  
"Chi-what?"

  
"She's fine with it."

  
"Well... Maybe, but to be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about that either."

  
An answer involving how that doesn't justify blacking out on your best friend for years wanted to escape her lips even before his went silent. But somehow those two admissions sounded more honest than anything else he had said that evening.

She took the small clay carafe and shook it. The content would not be enough to refill two cups, so she poured it sparingly, making it last for one final toast. She raised her cup and he raised his. Their eyes met and they took that last meager sip in silence.

  
"Come, I'll walk you home, jiji. Your Lieutenant must be looking for you."

  
He smiled and followd her. Some other time she might get back to the subject, perhaps even explore the Nanao option. She will even know what to answer when he argues that they're uncle and niece. But not yet. For that night, she just lets him hook his arm on hers and they make their way swaying and bickering through the streets of Sereitei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Couldn't wait too long to keep posting, it seems. Maybe I'll stick with short chapters. They are fun to write. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!
> 
> PS: includes a totally crack pairing, but hey, why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Update:
> 
> I have been negotiation with my draft of chapter 4 for the past week or so and I'm not so happy with the course it takes, so I'm going to let it marinade for a while. Sorry readers! Hope you are not too upset. 
> 
> On the other hand, because I still enjoy writing shunuki (major guilty pleasure here, hehe), I will upload the first chapter to another story real soon! It's a modern setting AU. No soul society, no OC main characters, no deaths. Starts off a tad angsty but hopefully all will turn out jolly! I hope you like it!


End file.
